


Bad Things Happen for Voltron!

by BadThingsHappen_Voltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Choking, F/F, Fever, Force Choking, M/M, Multi, Other, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadThingsHappen_Voltron/pseuds/BadThingsHappen_Voltron
Summary: A collection of works for the badthingshappenbingo blog on tumblr! Hope you enjoy.The card has been retired, so this will not be updated, but please keep a lookout for my newest card!





	1. tearful smile - keith&krolia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explosion and death warning!

“kolivan says we need to go through the plans for this infiltration mission,” krolia says as she sets a manila envelope in front of her son, who’s eating a bowl of mushed goop. her throat twitches at how good it looks, and she resists the urge to just grab a spoon and dig in herself.

“okay,” keith answers as he sets the spoon down and picks up the envelope, taking out the contents. “are you sure? it’s almost like he doesn’t trust us, having us go through our mission plans step by step.”  


“well, knowing us, you especially,” krolia states nonchalantly, getting her own bowl of goo and guzzling it down, “he probably doesn’t.”  


“hey,” keith whines a little, “that’s unfair.”  


“well, he just wants to make sure we’re doing it his way, not ours,” she responds, “which, to me, is pretty lame, but if we don’t want him lecturing us after every mission, we have to.”  


a sigh emits from her son’s lips. “fine.”

* * *

“alright, kolivan,” krolia says through the speakers of her helmet, clinging to the side of a seemingly abandoned galra ship, keith following suite, “we’re here, but there doesn’t seem to be a proper entrance.”

“that’s because you have to create a way in,” the marmora leader responds, “by using either your blade or a laser gun.”  


“well, here goes nothin’,” keith replies, getting his blade out and stabbing through the ship’s exterior. he then cuts a hole through just big enough for them to enter.  


“good work, keith,” kolivan praises.

keith holds back a snippy remark as mother and son make their way over to the console in the middle of the room. they work together to figure out the code to open the door, and once they’re in, they make a dash for the quintessence in the middle of the room.

“okay, what now?”  


“take the empty vials and start filling them up,” kolivan instructs. they do so, working as quickly as they can.  


“this would be a lot faster with more than two people, you know,” keith remarks, grabbing a vial and filling it up as instructed, krolia following suite.  


“and we would be done a lot more quickly,” krolia snips back, filling up two containers at a time, “without your snide comments.”  


keith rolls his eyes in response and follows his mom’s lead, grabbing two vials and filling them up. by the time they’re finished, they hear something–or someone–approaching.

“hide,” krolia hisses adamantly, taking cover behind a large barrel of quintessence, keith doing the same. he takes the blade out of its sheath, ready to use it if need be. krolia eyes it and shakes her head as if to say ‘wait for him to make the first move’, and he nods, hesitantly putting the blade back.  


“somebody’s broken in,” the guard–or presumably the guard–reports, “there are vials of quintessence that weren’t there before, i’m sure of it.”  


“look for the culprit,” the voice coming through the comms growls, “and take him out. we cannot have anybody else but you tampering with our lifeline, got it?”  


“yes, sir,” the guard answers, voice shaking as he signs off.  


krolia and keith peek over the edge of the container as the guard pushes a few buttons on a keypad, smirking as he dashes out of the room. the device beeps five times before blowing up, setting off a round of timed explosives.

“we’ve been set up! they knew we were here!” keith shouts as he makes a mad dash for the emergency door on the other side of the room, krolia grabbing the vials and rushing after her son.  


as the explosions of the ship get closer and closer, keith thinks they’ll get more time by attaching a tether to both of them and–

_ boom! boom! boom! _

he looks over at krolia–his mother, who he just got back, who he thought was gone for good–and ignores kolivan’s voice screaming at him through the comms to abort the mission. keith ties the tether to her waistline, but she shakes her head, mouthing ‘i love you, my son’ before taking out a blade and cutting the line, drifting back into the ship and taking off her helmet.

his eyes quickly water beneath his mask as she looks back up and gives him a wide smile, tears filling her eyes.


	2. strangling - keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choking/strangulation warning!

the dim lights suddenly go bright, brighter than the sun, if that’s possible, and the blade’s eyes squeeze shut on instinct. he’s been stripped of his suit, which is torn at the middle and lying in a heap in the far corner of the cell, and his wrists ache badly as they’re twisted behind his back. they’ve really gone to great lengths to make sure he wouldn’t escape as his feet are tied together, too.

as he hears the keypad beeping rhythmically, he looks up and sees the galra soldier towering over him, and then a sergeant enters the room.

“have you fed him yet?” the sergeant addresses coldly, no emotion in her tone of voice.  


“yes, ma’am,” the soldier replies, “however, he refused to eat, so we had to forcefully insert a feeding tube into his stomach.”  


gesturing downwards towards keith’s torso, there is a gastrostomy tube not unlike those on earth protruding from the top left side of his stomach. it is connected to a large iv bag, a strange liquid inside said bag that drips down into the tube.

“what should we do with him, sgt. trila?” questions the soldier, grabbing the blade’s shoulder roughly and shoving him towards the leader.  


“hmm…” the galra woman looks down at the young man, once buff and now skin and bones, who still has the strength to try and flee, surprisingly, and takes his arm gently, causing keith to look up in surprise. “hell, we can use a fiesty guy like him to test out our new droid on, don’tcha think, lt. khayse?”  


“oh, yea,” khayse answers deviously, smirking down at the small figure in front of his leader.  


sgt. trila hoists the frail young human to his feet roughly and shoves him out the door. however, he refuses to go, using his heels as makeshift brakes, and glares at the both of them. a growl emits from khayse and he starts to make his way towards their prisoner, but trila stops him.

“don’t worry, lieutenant,” she says, “i can take it from here.”  


* * *

the half-galra is shoved up against the wall, the sergeant’s claws digging into his stomach.

“i could leave you for our canine friends as food,” she threatens coldly, “but you’re more useful than that.”  


suddenly, keith feels the hand that was pressed against his stomach going to his neck, and he’s left dangling helplessly, too weak to even try to fight back. he feels her hand tighten quickly around his neck, and before the blade knows it, his vision slowly starts to develop black spots and he can feel himself losing consciousness. he’s about to pass out from lack of oxygen when trila lets him go. he hits the floor like a sack of potatoes, struggling harder than he normally would to get air back into his lungs.

“get up,” trila commands, landing a swift blow with her heel into the poor man’s chest, “now!”  


his throat is burning as he flimsily hoists himself up onto his hands, distributing what little weight he can. he tries to speak, but he’s seeing double and his throat won’t let him because of how much it aches. his arms finally give out from under him, and he collapses again.

“okay,” trila tsks, a sly smirk replacing her scowl, “at least the droid will take care of you now.”  


she looks towards a window in the far left corner and nods silently, and the blade can hear the sound of whirring as a door opens. he looks up, and his bloodshot eyes widen as he whispers.

“…shiro?”


	3. fever - keith/shiro ft. sheith baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill infant warning!

it’s not even ten at night when the wails of baby takashi sound through the baby monitor. keith gets up almost immediately, rushing down the hall and into the nursery, picking the newborn up–despite him feeling very hot to the touch–and cradling him against his chest like he’s seen his mother do in his old baby photos.

taking out the thermometer from the drawer where he keeps takashi’s medicines, he checks the baby’s temperature. the results show up almost immediately, which is not a good sign.

yup, just as he suspected. 100.5. oh shit.

bringing out his phone, he dials shiro’s number, knowing that he wouldn’t answer at this time of night, but it’s worth a try.

“hey, baby, what’s up?”  


thank god he answered.

“hey, where’s ‘kashi’s fever medicine? i think he’s sick again.”  


“should be in the drawer along with his others,” shiro answers, yawning towards the end.  


“you sound tired, babe,” keith comments, shifting the still-wailing baby to his other side, rummaging through the drawers. he finally finds it and then groans.

the young father had forgotten that the medicine is to be injected… like, with a syringe.

“…eight extra hours a night,” he hears shiro say. he must’ve gone into a haze looking at the long needle protruding from the syringe and didn’t hear the first half of shiro’s rambling about work.  


“okay, i found it, but… did you know we needed to inject it? i mean, couldn’t we have picked up liquid medicine instead?”  


“keith, we’ve been over this before, baby,” shiro says with a sigh, “takashi doesn’t take liquid medicine down very well, so injections are basically the only way to give it to him. besides, you need the practice just in case you’re alone again. remember when we tried to give him liquid meds and he ended up vomiting badly?”

it’s keith’s turn to sigh as he nods, saying “yeah” and lightly bouncing takashi. the newborn’s cries and wails have been reduced to hiccups and whines, and he stares up at his papa.

“i’m sorry, ‘kashi,” keith coos as he hangs up the phone, placing his son on the changing table in the corner of the room and prepping both him and the injection, “but unfortunately, papa has to do this.”  


a rub of alcohol solution with a cotton ball onto his little arm, and the needle quickly goes in and out. keith holds his breath as the baby looks up at him stunned for a moment.

then the wails start back up again, this time harder than before. keith immediately picks takashi up into his arms and makes a beeline for the rocking chair by the bed, settling down and getting both himself and the wailing infant more comfortable.

at 12:15 a.m., shiro opens his bedroom door to find both his husband and their son snuggled together under a small bundle of blankets in the chair, tear streaks on both of their faces.


	4. rope burns - keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempted hanging warning!

they had been on a mission when everything went wrong. they stupidly decided to separate against his wishes, and now keith was captured.

the galra were most likely planning… god knows what, and keith didn’t have much time before they deemed him useless because of his stubbornness. the rest of the team needed to find him before it was too late.

* * *

“lance, take out the generator, make sure it’s inoperable.”  


“you got it, shiro,” lance chimes, taking off with red in the direction of the ship above them.  


“hunk, allura, we want you guys to scout the area.”  


“uh, keith, you sure that’s a good i-?”  


“yes,” keith interrupts, frustration lacing his tone of voice, “now go.”  


“yes, sir,” he responds, going towards the scouting area, allura following closely behind.  


“pidge, stay in your lion with romelle and krolia until further notice, ok?”  


“you got it, shiro,” pidge responds through the comms of their helmets, ”but what’re you and keith going to do?”  


“we’ll search the remaining areas for any galra left,” keith answers, “don’t worry about us. we’ll let you know if we need anything, okay?”  


“okay,” pidge replies, “but please, you two, stay out of trouble.”  


“we’ll try,” shiro chuckles, and with that, they take off.  


* * *

keith has no recollection of what happened after he and shiro took off from the castle, but he does know that he’s in serious trouble. his helmet has been damaged, and he’s locked and shackled inside a cell on a galra ship.

“my apologies for disturbing you, commander ilas,” he hears outside the closed door of the cell, “but we need to know what to do with the captor. i scanned it when it was unconscious. it appears that it has half our blood, but it wears the armor of a paladin of voltron.”  


‘ _because i_ am _a paladin of voltron… and how dehumanizing that they have the gall to refer to me as ‘it’,_ ’ keith thinks to himself, eyebrows furrowing in anger.  


“did you interrogate it? find out why it was on one of our cargo ships?”  


“yes, but it refused to speak, so we tossed it in the cell behind you, commander.”  


“how long has it been here without my knowledge?”  


“about a few vargas, close to twelve.”  


‘ _man, i’ve been here almost an entire quintant… er, day?_ ’  


“you are dismissed, soldier. lieutenant yevlar, you come inside with me. a paladin of voltron will no doubt be aggressive. we need to take all the precautions we can.”  


‘ _they’re talking about me like i’m some kind of an animal…_ ’ keith’s mouth forms a scowl at that.  


the door opens, and the commander and lieutenant step inside. keith gives them a low growl, and yevlar immediately draws their gun, pointing it at his head.

“lieutenant, that will be too quick. we want it to suffer like our last captor,” ilas snarls. they grab keith by the throat and haul him out to an arena, much like the one that shiro had described he had been forced to fight in during his time as a gladiator.  


except there isn’t a ferocious beast ready to maul him to pieces, oh no. this… this is somehow much worse.

a wooden plank that hosts a noose tied around it awaits him, its ominous loop and twists mocking him in a way that makes him want to scream, cry, beg for his life, something he wouldn’t ever think twice about doing.

he could just beat the ever-loving shit out of these two and make his escape, but… he doesn’t. not if he wants gods know how many droids and soldiers in this huge ass ship at his heels. he’d easily be outnumbered.

‘ _please, shiro, allura… mom… someone come save me…_ ’  


* * *

the noose is tied around his delicate neck, and it’s tight enough to where if he stepped off in an attempt to kill himself, if only to avoid whatever they had in store for him, he could so easily do it. but he doesn’t want the team to find him dead already, wants to give them the benefit of the doubt that he’d do something so stupid to himself without giving them the chance to find him.

he’s been stripped of his paladin armor, and is naked save for his boxers. his broken helmet is lying at the entrance doors, probably as bait for the other paladins.

“commander, we’re ready for interrogation.”  


“good.”  


yevlar flips a switch, and keith is immediately lifted off the ground by the noose, the mere force of it making him gasp for air.

“what were you doing on our ship? are you a spy for the other voltron paladins?”  


he doesn’t respond, and instead spits at the commander. ilas growls lowly and presses a sword against his abdomen, their eyes glistening with anger.

“do not make me spill your entrails onto this floor below you, creature… i will do it with no hesitation.”

keith tries to spit again, but yevlar tightens the rope and instead he chokes on the saliva he built up.

“yevlar, do not murder it. we need it alive for as long as we can.”  


“yes, commander.”  


yevlar loosens the rope like asked, and keith gasps for air, looking over at the younger galra at the control panel.

“do not look at them. we do not need your attempt of pity, creature.”  


“p-please… just… let me-”  


ilas raises their hand, and yevlar immediately tightens the rope, making keith choke on his words. the young man barely has time to take a proper breath before he feels a violent punch to his chest, making him instinctively curl in on himself.

‘ _shiro, please get here quickly… i don’t know if i can hold out much longer._ ’  


* * *

“guys, i see something,” allura says as she walks further into the corridor, the others following closely behind. the paladins hadn’t seen keith since he and shiro had separated to check on individual cargo ships for galra or any supplies. the best case scenario would’ve been him just getting lost.  


the worst case scenario, however… well, none of them wanted to even fathom the worst case scenario.

shiro walks ahead of allura, checking out the item.

“it’s keith. his helmet.. it’s been damaged, so there’s no way the comms would’ve worked.”  


krolia lets out an audible whimper when she hears those words, her mind reeling at the mere possibility of finding her son–the young man that she had so desperately missed all these years before being reunited with him–suffering in his last moments.

they’re about to head back to the castle to report keith’s death. heads hanging low and some of them tearing up, to coran when they hear something on the other side of the door, an audible but weak gasp for air, as if someone is choking. shiro looks over into a window that seemed to have been tinted, squinting to get a closer look.

and that’s when he flies into a rage, banging volently on the door with a look in his eyes that the paladins had only seen once before. he finally shatters the auto-lock into pieces and bursts through, running full speed at the galra in front of keith’s hanging body. the new altean arm glows as he aims for the commander’s neck, but they vanish before he can get a good strike.

“where’d he go?!” shiro roars, seeing red at that point, looking around for any signs of the galra that, at that moment, he wanted to see slaughtered by his own hand. krolia rushes in along with the others, and lance tries to calm the enraged shiro down as the rest of the paladins, krolia, and romelle get keith off the rope.

as soon as keith is untangled, shiro’s calmed down enough to where he can rush to his side, and keith stumbles into his arms, still struggling for air. shiro holds him close, and he and krolia assure his safety as the group heads back to the castle.

* * *

later that night, shiro and keith are in bed in their now shared sleeping quarters. shiro and krolia–and keith’s wolf–hadn’t left keith’s side since they got him into one of the cryopods. krolia only left their room after she was sure that keith was okay, and the cosmic wolf had settled in at the foot of the bed.

shiro looks keith over, making sure that he’s still breathing, and traces the burn across his neck. it’s unknown to them how long he had been on the noose, but it was tightened enough to the point of literally burning through his skin. any longer and the coarseness of the rope would have no doubt cut him and made him bleed out.

“shiro?” keith breathes out, concern on his face.  


“oh, you’re still up,” shiro says, tucking keith’s hair behind his ear. “you okay?”  


“yeah… looks like i was the damsel in distress this time..” keith chuckles. “it… it doesn’t hurt anymore, if that’s what you’re worried about. i’m fine.”

“are you sure?”  


“yes, it’s fine.. now go back to sleep, please.. we still have a long way to go before we’re home.”  


“okay,” shiro breathes out, getting further underneath the duvet and wrapping an arm around keith.  


“i love you…”

 

 


	5. knife to the throat - kogane family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knife and attempted murder warning!

the base has been awfully quiet… too quiet. there’s been little activity within the galra empire since a lot of them have seen the light and joined voltron in the coalition. however, after the incident with lotor, it took a lot of persuasion from allura to be able to trust the galra again. perhaps it is better this way. no more wars, no more marmorans getting killed for the sake of the mission, this is good.

that is, until the blades receive word that a galra supply ship is passing the outside of their base. kolivan assigns both keith and krolia to infiltrate it and scan the ship’s database for locations and stops.

once they’re prepared, they get inside and download the intel and other valuable info. thinking they’re alone, they decide to search the ship for any prisoners being held, as they can never be too cautious. they’re about halfway to the bay that holds the ship they’re to board when they’re stopped.

“halt.”  


keith and krolia turn towards the voice and see a soldier, decked to the nines in galra armor. the voice is masked by a voice modifier, making it sound deep and gravelly.

“what’re you doin’ on this ship? have you come to sabotage our lifeline?”  


“no, we’re here to gather intel about where this ship is heading,” keith answers, voice shaking.  


“that information is classified. you got no right to view that if you ain’t a part of this fleet!”

before krolia or keith can react, the soldier lunges towards them and knocks keith to the ground before he knows what’s hit him, the force of the hit making keith drop the device they downloaded the intel on. krolia calls out to her son, fury and fear in her eyes. keith grabs a hold of the soldier and shoves him off, kicking him in the face for good measure.

the soldier growls and grabs the young blade by both arms, pinning them against his back and kicking his legs out from under him. he then grabs the device that keith was holding and stuffs it in his back pocket. he then hoists keith back up and starts walking with the squirming young man trying to break free of his iron grip. krolia dashes after the both of them, screaming at the soldier to let her son go.

the soldier turns abruptly and takes a knife out of his pocket, its blade glistening even in the dim lights of the cargo ship. he hoists keith up, wraps an arm around his chest, rendering him immobile, then presses the blade up against the smooth flesh of the young man’s exposed throat.

“no!!!!” krolia roars, eyes now holding raw rage as she lunges and tackles the soldier to the ground before he has time to react. the force of him hitting the ground shatters his mask, and half of it clatters to the ground. as krolia wrestles the knife out of his hand, she catches a glance of the soldier’s now revealed face–well, half of it–and her heart stops for a few ticks.

that familiar face… the stubble of a small beard on his chin, the warm brown eyes, which are surrounded by yellow instead of the white they once were, that strong jaw that she remembers running her lips across at one time…

“heath…?” she whispers, and keith composes himself long enough to glance at the exposed face, and it’s his heart’s turn to stop. memories of him as a young kid going to a grave are shattered right in front of his eyes. it was a false grave… everyone told him that his father had died in a fire, and yet, here he is. under the galra’s control.  


“dad?” his voice cracks. at that, his father’s eyes shift over to him, and with a blink, the yellow turns back to white as he’s resisting the spell. pretty soon, he collapses into his love’s arms, weary.  


“krolia… keith…” voice comes out shaky, unable to wrap his mind around the fact that he almost killed his son.

“you’ll be okay, dad,” whispers keith, going over and placing a hand on his father’s shoulder, “we forgive you..”  


“right..” krolia responds, running her hand across heath’s forehead.  


heath explains his whole ordeal and how he got here when they get back to the base, and krolia and keith vow to each other that they won’t let them take him away again. they keep that promise even after they reach earth, but now, they’re stronger than ever as a family.


	6. grabbed by the chin - hunk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choking and injury warning! Work in progress!

“guys?!” hunk calls out into the comms, but all he gets back is static. hmm... something on this planet must contain some type of radiation that interferes with communication devices, much like taujeer. just his luck, too.

“son of a--” he starts to curse, but he’s cut off by a voice that comes from the entrance of the cave that the yellow paladin has made his sanctuary for the past varga or so. the cave is damp and musky-smelling, but it’s the only place he could find without traveling as far from his lion. oh shit. can this missin-gone-wrong get any worse?

“i think i heard someone in here,” the voice says, kind of gruff and deep. “the yellow lion’s near, should we take it to the emperor?”  


“not yet,” another voice, more feminine this time, “we should find out the source of that voice. the paladin of the lion may still be here.”  


as much as hunk wants to curse them out for thinking that they can steal his lion without going through him, he remembers that he’s close, but not that close, and he doesn’t want to give away his location. so he keeps his mouth shut as he hears the footsteps approach closer to the back of the cave. steadying his breathing, he presses up against the back of the cave wall, feeling a sharp rock pierce his paladin suit and trying not to wince at the ache.


End file.
